Episode 3818 (15th August 2004)
Plot Lounging around in her dressing gown, Chloe continues to make her intentions towards Carl abundantly clear. When he returns from the café after running into Chas and Syd she seizes her chance. Annoyed at Chas for throwing herself at Syd, Carl is reluctant at first but eventually takes what Chloe's offering to him on a plate. Chloe is delighted to have bagged her man but Carl soon regrets their encounter and makes his excuses and leaves the house. Carl joins his family at The Woolpack and Chas makes a fuss over Syd when he comes in. Syd's had enough of being played with and storms out of the pub. When Chas goes after him and has a go at him for not playing along with her ruse to get Carl back, Carl follows her and hears everything. As the pair of them kiss and make up in the back of The Woolpack, a gleeful Chloe revels in telling Siobhan about her latest conquest. She tells Siobhan that this one is for keeps because Carl is gorgeous and his family are loaded. Hoping to help, Jimmy get the better of Matthew in their battle to please Tom, Sadie tells Jimmy that Zoe is interested in selling Pear Tree Cottage and suggests that it would make an ideal office for Tom. Jimmy likes the idea because it would mean Matthew's plans to buy offices in Hotten would get shelved. Cunning Sadie tells him she’ll pay Zoe a visit. Diane shocks Jack at the family dinner table when she tells him in front of Robert and Victoria that she may not move in with him after they get married. She tells him that she doesn’t want to be taken for granted. Jack is nonplussed. Scott and Jean go to see Zoe at the hospital. Scott falls out with his mother for joking about out Zoe's illness in front of Jean. Scott tells her that he tends to help Zoe deal with her illness and not abandon her. Danny tells Donna that he's been looking at the books and the Antiques Barn can’t afford to keep her on. Donna storms off and tells Viv, who is secretly pleased and soon manages to convince Donna to come back and work in the shop. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher Guest cast None Locations *Holdgate Farm - Driveway and garden *Dale View - Living room, Carl's room, upstairs hallway and front garden *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) and café *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, beer garden, backroom and car park Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,534,000 viewers (23rd place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes